The Inevitable
by devriesbridget
Summary: Sam walks into is father's house and a bloody and beaten girls runs up to him and hides behind him... What will this girl mean for Sam and the pack?
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into his father's house and is nearly plowed over by a little figure who is bloody and beaten… What is this girl to Sam and the gang?


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

I walk down the dirt path to my father's house.

The house lights are on and the door is wide open.

"Dude does your dad usually leave the door wide open?" Paul asks me.

"Not usually," I do speed up my pace worried that something has happened to him.

Paul speeds up his pace though I don't think it is for the same reason as mine. Inside you can hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sound of a small child crying just after each hit is made.

Paul is literally running to get to the house as the child starts to cry and his face shows absolute fury.

He throws the door open and stands there in the doorway and stands there, frozen. I step in behind him and look to see the kitchen pots and table turned over and all over the floor. Draws are emptied of their contents and the window in the kitchen is broken, letting in a cold draft.

Just as I am about to go further into the house the pitter patter of feet comes running at me. The source of the sound runs and hides behind me and starts sobbing.

Paul walks over to the child and picks her up, soothing her. As soon as her feet left the floor my father walks in wielding and knife and covered in blood.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he asks, trying to down play the situation.

"I think the better question would be what are you doing dad?"

I move towards him and once I'm close enough I grab the knife and it clatters to the floor.

I move his hands above his head and get close to his face.

"What are you doing dad?" I ask, my hands starting to shake at the thought of him hurting the little girl.

"Sam, her shirt is soaking in blood, we have to get her out of here," Paul says, almost begging.

I nod in his direction and turn to my father.

"I will be back later and if you aren't here, I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and kill you myself. You should be ashamed of yourself for hurting that little girl,"

I point at the child cuddled in Paul's arms and nod my head at Paul, indicating for him to go outside.

Before I leave, I punch my father in the face and leave him on the floor of the kitchen.

I close the door behind me, barely being able to turn the lock; my hands were shaking so badly.

I walk to the driver's side door and get behind the wheel before racing off.

"Sam what are we going to with her?"

"We are going to what that bastard never did," I answer as I flip open my phone.

The caller answers and my wolf calms knowing I have a safe place to take care of the little girl.

"Sue I need you to gather up everyone, and I mean everyone, and meet at my house. You will need your nursing equipment."

I close the phone and race to my house knowing that man questions are going to have to be answered soon rather than later.

The ride was probably the longest of my life, even though I live 5 minutes away from my father's house.

As I help Paul unload the girl without jostling her too much, Sue comes running out with all the guys.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Sue says gently, taking the girl from Paul's arms, before running back in the house.

Paul watches her leave with a pained expression on his face.

I am bombarded, then, with question from everyone.

"Sam, what did you guys do?" Billy asked.

"Sam where did you get her from," Jared asks concerned.

"Everyone go inside and we will explain the story," I say, quieting any other questions.

Everyone files into the living room and looks at me with concerned eyes.

Paul walks up the stairs and gets sits by the room the girls are in and put his head on his knees and sobs.

"You Ok?" I ask sliding down the wall next to him.

"How could someone do that to a little girl, she looks no older than two, I was at least six when my father started beating me!"

I lay hand on his shoulder to support him. I walk back downstairs and sit in the recliner.

I rub my hand over my face and begin the story.

"I walked to my father's house and saw the door wide open. I walked faster thinking something bad happened to him and the closer Paul and I got the louder the hits and cry became clearer. We walk in and the kitchen looked like a tornado happened. As we were about to walk, the little girl came running at me, bloody and beaten and I behind my legs and that's basically all that happened."

Everyone looks at me in a stunned silence and then Bella breaks out crying against Jacob and the rest of the girl soon follow suit.

Before anyone can move to comfort the girls, sue comes down stairs carrying the little girl, who is sucking on her thumb.

The little girl is beautiful, with blonde that looks golden and the prettiest of brown eyes. She is so tiny barely looking older than a year.

The girls stifle their cries, as Sue puts the girl on the floor and she toddles over to me. She looks up at me and slowly raises her arms over her head. I gently reach down and pick her up. She smiles and snuggles onto my shoulder facing everyone else still sucking on her thumb.

Bella walks up to her and gently brushes the blond locks out of her face.

"She looks little like you Sam"

I frown as I compare the two of us.

Before I can think about it too hard, a soft snore is found in my ear and I gently cradle the little girl.

"Sue can you bring some of her DNA to the hospital with you and run a chromosome count and a DNA test" I ask.

She nods her head and I carry the sleeping infant to the couch and lean her down so everyone can see. Billy holds her and I see a look in everyone's eyes that I would have never expect from just this little girl. Compassion.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

The little girl fell asleep against Billy and the girls all moved to take the sleeping infant out of Billy's hands.

As soon as she is picked up she wakes up and starts to cry.

Without thinking up it for a second, I rush forward and take the crying infant out of their arms.

She blinks at the sudden movement and puts her arms against my chest and pushes herself up to look at me.

As soon as those little brown eyes meet mine, my world shifts and this little girl is my one and only, she smile widely at me and the littlest of giggles escapes her.

I smile at her and brush her tangled blond hair out her face, causing more her to giggle even more.

"What happened to Paul," Quil says from the couch with a little Claire in his lap.

"Did you imprint on her, man?" Jared asks

I ignore them and look at Sam, hoping he won't kill me. Instead of the shaking Sam I expected, he is smiling and laughing.

"Ok now I don't know what's going on" I say

Everyone just laughs and move to help the girls with dinner.

As everyone goes upstairs, a little Claire pulls on my shorts.

"Can I see the baby?" she asks, looking at the ground.

I squat down and pull the girl away from me.

Claire looks at her and smiles.

"Hi my name is Claire and me and you are going to be the best of friends"

I laugh and sit on the floor with the infant in my lap as Claire goes on and on what they are going to do when she's older.

Quil walks around his imprint and sits next to me. He tickles the little girl and her little squeal makes everyone laugh. She turns to face Quil and smile at him, reaching her hands out to him. He picks her up and instantly worry is etched onto his face.

"Claire never weighed this little,"

Immediately I begin to worry and shake.

Quil notices and gently places the little girl in my lap.

"Guys, dinners done," Bella says from upstairs.

I stand up with the infant in my arms and move into the kitchen and make her a small plate of food. I sit her in my lap and watch her eat, making sure she eats enough.

Sue comes running in the house just then, the door slamming against the wall and scaring the angel on my lap. She looks at me with wide eyes and I resist the urge to growl. I brush her hair out of her face to calm her and soon she goes back to eating.

I look up from her and notice Sam looking at me with a smile onn his face, clearly pleased that I can be there for her.

"Hey Sue, did you get the DNA tests back" Sam asks

"Sam, you need to come here and look at these,"

His face frowns in confusion and he makes his way to Sue. He opens the manila envelope and reads the information. About halfway through the paper, he looks suddenly at the angel eating on my lap and back down at the papers.

The papers fall to the floor and he strides over to me and swiftly takes the little girl up and into his arms. He buries his face into her hair and cries.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he repeats over and over again.

Confused I get up from my chair and push my way through the pack surrounding the papers. Quil looks at me and pushes the papers into my hands.

The paper reads:

Name: Caylee Grace Uley DOB: July 23, 2012

But the next part is what caught my attention:

Father: Samuel Uley

Mother: Emily Clearwater

I turn around and freeze at the sight of Embry clutching his imprint of just over a year, Emily and Sam clutching Caylee repeating how sorry he is.

I move forward to comfort my Alpha and the pack follows me to do the same.

**Ok thought I would explain a few things, Sam and Emily dated to years ago and then Embry phased and imprinted on Emily. Sam was happy for them and never held anything against her till now and I just wanted to say than you for the reviews and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

As I repeated an apology into Caylee's hair I heard Paul come up behind me and hug both Caylee and I.

The rest of the most of the pack followed suit and once I calmed down I turned towards Emily an Embry still cuddling on the chair.

"How could you do this to her," I ask as calmly as I can.

"What are you taking about, Sam?"

"Did it just slip your mind that you were pregnant with my child!" I yell.

Embry growls at me and I ignore him and stare with my ex with hatred.

"Wh-what are y-you talking about," she shudders.

I grab the paper and shove them into her hands, sick of dealing with her fake innocence.

"When you gave her up, she had to deal with and abusive foster father and is now so tiny that she is 15 pounds underweight," I yell as she is reading.

She noticeably pales and gasps.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispers.

"The day after Embry imprinted on me I found out I was pregnant. I went to go see the leech doctor and he told me I was about six months along but there was a complication with the pregnancy and I needed to have a C-section right away. I was so disgusted with having a different guy's baby that I gave it up for adoption and never looked back," she says so nonchalant that Embry stares at her and pushes her away.

"Embry I did it for us," she screams as he walks over to Caylee, who is cradled up against me.

He runs a hand down her face and she smiles a cute but sleepy smile.

"Look what that man did to her, and you think you did the right thing?" Embry whispers, holding his arms out for Caylee.

I place them into his arms and she giggles and touches his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers in her ear.

"No this isn't right, I got rid of her for a reason," Emily screams.

Embry turns to look at her and places Caylee in my arms and walks a kicking and screaming Emily out the door.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it," I coo to the baby.

She gives me a sleepy smile and leans her head against my shoulder.

"Bella, Kim would you mind picking up the essentials for little Miss Caylee here, she is going to be staying with us for a while," I say, handing them my debit card.

Kim squeals, loving to shop and Bella looks like she is on a mission as she pulls Kim out of the door.

I chuckle but sway as Caylee drifts to sleep in my arms.

I walk upstairs and undress her because she was still in the clothes we found her in.

I wince at the scars and bruises all over her stomach and back.

I dress her in one of my shirts and though I can barely see her in it, she pulls it off better than I do.

I pull on some pajama pants and fall asleep next to my sleeping angel.

PPOV

The girls return a few hours later with more bags than hands. They go right upstairs and into what use to be Sam's guest room and started turning it into Caylee's room.

Bella asks where Sam is and I tell her to check his room.

I hear open the door and the smell of her salty tears drift towards me. I bolt to her thinking something has happened and I see her in the doorway of Sam's room.

I look around her and see the reason she is crying.

Sam has wrapped himself around a sleeping Caylee and is snoring himself.

I smile at the picture and move to get the camera. After making sure the flash is off, I take a picture of the two of them and quietly close the door.

Bella and I make are way into Caylee's room and start setting up the bed.

"I'm really glad you two have found her," Bella says as she is putting sheets on the mattress.

I nod my head unable to tell her how much Caylee already means to me.

"I have known Sam for a few years now and even when he was with Emily, I don't think he has ever cared for something this much," I tell her.

"Have you?" she asks.

"No I don't think I have either,"

She surprises me by hugging me and I hug her back.

"Don't have an urge to slap me anymore," I joke with her.

She rolls her eyes and finishes putting the sheets on the bed.

After a few hours we finish and exhausted, we go downstairs and I crash on the couch while she crashes on the recliner.

"We did good," she says.

"Never thought that would be so exhausting," I say.

"But it was worth it,"

"Yep it was"

I vaguely recall Jacob picking up a sleeping Bella and sitting on the chair and placing her on top of him, also falling asleep quickly.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for all the great feedback I've been getting and also that I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did but then I couldn't give you guys this. :)**


End file.
